I love him?
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Continuação de How would you feel He told her. Yeah, Lucas f*** told her!


_**Oi, como estão?**_

 _ **Sinto muito pelas noticias!**_

 _ **Não estou feliz com isso.**_

* * *

Ela sentiu sua presença no corredor, Maya não precisava se virar para vê-lo parado bem ali na frente das portas, porém, mesmo assim ela o fez rapidamente, seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos e Maya viu o leve sorriso surgir no rosto de Lucas, mas ela não conseguia o encarrar por mais tempo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido e sem pensar Maya praticamente se escondeu atrás da porta de seu armário.

Aquelas cinco palavras giravam em sua cabeça, ela mal dormiu naquela noite. Sua mãe foi a primeira a notar que algo estava errado quando viu Maya passar pela sala e a primeira coisa que Maya fez foi ir à cozinha, normalmente ela se sentava com sua mãe para terminar o filme que Katy e Shawn haviam escolhido. Maya fingiu não perceber os sussurros entre sua mãe e Shawn durante aquele tempo em que ela havia permanecido na cozinha, as únicas palavras que Maya ouviu de seus sussurros foi "eles brigaram" quando ela desejou boa noite aos pais.

Ela ouvia sua voz ecoando nas paredes de seu quarto durante toda a noite, o brilho esperançoso em seus olhos enquanto ele esperava sua resposta, Lucas esperava que ela dissesse que o ama, mas não, ela entrou em pânico ao ouvir todas as cinco palavras saírem de sua boca. Ele a ama, ele a ama o peso dessas palavras a sufocavam, como ele ousara falar aquilo com ela?

O domingo foi horrível Maya estava em qualquer lugar menos com seu pais, Shawn até se cansou de chamar sua atenção para as atividades o que normalmente era acompanhado com um olhar duro de Katy dirigido a ele. O grande pote de sorvete, várias comidas que Maya gostava e os vários doces olhares de Katy foram os indícios para que Maya soubesse que sua mãe acreditava que o namoro de sua filha havia acabado naquele fim de semana. Katy até trazia o nome de Lucas de vez em quando na conversa em uma tentativa de faze-la falar sobre o que havia acontecido algo que Maya se recusava fazer. Eles estavam no sofá após terminarem de comer pizza quando Katy tocou novamente no nome dele o que fez Maya se levantar do sofá e olhar para sua mãe que a observava com seus olhos preocupados, Maya disse que eles ainda estavam juntos com um apenas "não aconteceu o que você está pensando. "

Ela conseguia ouvir seus passos no corredor barulhento pela primeira vez, mas provavelmente isso era apenas sua imaginação. Maya moveu seus livros apenas como uma desculpa para não o olhar, seus batimentos começaram a acelerar quando ela sentiu o perfume de Lucas em volta dela a avisando do quão perto dela ele estava. Maya o sentiu hesitar atrás dela, era a primeira vez que se falariam depois de tudo o que havia acontecido dentro do carro dele, eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos que pareciam uma eternidade para Maya. Ela sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu estomago se revirar com a ansiedade que crescia, ela ajeitou seu último livro e fechou seus olhos tentando se acalmar, mas o sussurro chamou sua atenção.

\- Bom dia, short stack of pancakes!

Maya se voltou para ele se segurando na porta de seu armário, Lucas esperou a resposta por alguns segundos esperançoso, apenas para saber se tudo estava bem entre eles, mas Maya não o respondeu, aparentemente Maya havia esquecido de como se fala, ele a deu um fraco sorriso e se foi pelo corredor o que fez Maya suspirar aliviada enquanto ela via-o sair do corredor.

Evita-lo seria o melhor, ela só precisava saber como fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas o que faria Riley decidir se intrometer no relacionamento dos dois algo que ela não queria no momento. No entanto a hora do almoço mostrou que ela não precisaria se esforçar em evita-lo, pois ele já havia tomado a iniciativa por ela.

\- Onde está Huckleberry?

Foi a primeira coisa que Maya perguntou ao notar a ausência dele na mesa junto aos amigos.

\- Ele está na biblioteca, alguma coisa sobre um trabalho que ele tem que fazer.

Disse Riley se distraindo com um jogo que Zay havia instalado em seu celular, Maya agradeceu mentalmente a Zay, pois conhecendo Riley como ela a conhece, Riley passaria todo o tempo disponível em seu celular tentando terminar o jogo o que infelizmente faria com que Cory confiscasse o celular em poucas horas.

Como era tradição todos se encontram no Topanga's após o termino das aulas e atividades, na verdade, Lucas foi o único que não apareceu, Zay disse que Lucas havia ido a um compromisso com sua mãe, mas Maya sabia que isso não era verdade, pois a Sr. ª Friar nunca tem folgas na segunda-feira, Lucas apenas a estava apenas evitando.

Naquela noite enquanto ela estava encolhida embaixo de seus cobertores, Maya não sabia como se sentia sobre isso uma grande parte dela estava aliviada e uma pequena parte chateada por ele não estar tentando estar ao seu lado.

\- Oi criança!

Maya descobriu seu rosto, ela viu o moreno encostado no batente da porta a observando preocupado.

\- Oi Shawn!

\- Como foi a escola?

\- Normal.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos em silencio, ela conseguia ver a curiosidade acompanhada com a raiva em seu olhar, ele estava claramente incomodado com o que havia acontecido no sábado.

\- Certo, eu vou arrancar o brinquedinho daquele cowboy!

Disse ele perdendo a paciência. Shawn tinha esperança que tudo iria voltar ao normal na segunda-feira, seja lá o que havia acontecido naquele carro ele acreditava que eles iriam resolver, mas quando ele via Maya deitada em sua cama as oito horas da noite naquela segunda-feira ele sabia que algo realmente sério havia acontecido.

\- Por que isso?

\- Eu sei que ele aprontou algo. Ele te machucou de alguma forma Maya?

\- Não se preocupe pai, tudo está bem!

Ela disse para tranquiliza-lo.

\- Não está bem, você está estranha há dois dias, nada daquelas ligações irritantes a cada meia hora, eu consegui dormi duas noites sem ser acordado por um barulho estranho no telhado em que eu finjo não saber que alguém saiu do seu quarto pela janela...

\- Estou com sono!

Disse Maya o interrompendo.

\- Shawn, você está perturbando Maya?

Disse uma voz no corredor que Maya reconheceu ser de sua mãe.

\- Estamos conversando.

Katy se juntou a ele na porta o abraçando.

\- Sabe aquela parte de não se envolver até que seja necessário?

\- Não venha com isso.

\- Pois vamos dar espaço a eles, seja lá o que tenha acontecido. Maya sabe que estamos aqui para ela.

\- Mas...

Katy o interrompeu e o empurrou para o corredor.

\- Seja bonzinho e me faça uma massagem, hoje foi um dia comprido. Boa noite meu amor!

Disse fechando a porta em seguida e Maya foi deixado sozinha com seus problemas.

 _ **Você é tão perfeita...**_

 _ **Linda,**_

 _ **Corajosa,**_

 _ **Amiga,**_

 _ **Valente,**_

 _ **Companheira...**_

 _ **... Seria difícil que isso não acabasse acontecendo.**_

* * *

Até a proxima!


End file.
